He Loves You
by MaceyMcHenry
Summary: Snake saves Bubbles from making the biggest mistake of her life. All she wants to know is why. "Why would he want to save me?" "Because he loves you."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snake POV

I was about to light a cigarette when I heard the sound of trash cans crashing against each other. I glanced down the alley to see what the hell was going on and I saw a small figure. Even though she was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up, I could tell it was a girl because of the way her skin tight jeans hugged her legs. I stared at her as she pulled something out of her pocket and I realized it was a small pistol.

I gasped to myself and watched quietly.

The girl stared at the weapon in her hand and slowly pointed it to her head.

I didn't think when I ran to her and pulled the gun out of her hand.

"Hey, what the hell?" She turned to me.

"What do youse thinksss you're doing?" I hissed.

"It's really none of your business." She said. "Now give it back."

"Nosss." I pulled the gun out of her reach.

She got up on her toes to try to reach but she lost her balance and she fell with me under her. I took this chance to pull her hood off.

"Whatss the-" I started.

Crystal blue eyes, golden blond hair, pale skin.

"Bubblessss?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bubbles POV

"Snake, give it back!" I reached for the gun.

"Whatss are youse doingsss with thissss?" He asked.

"Nothing! Just give it!" I said.

"Not untilsss you tellss me why you havesss thisss." He hissed.

"What did it look like I was doing?" I hissed back.

"Sssuicide? Why, Bubblessss?" He asked, getting up.

"Life sucks, that's why. Now just give me the thing so I can get this over with." I held my hand out.

"Yeah rightss. You're not gettingssss thisss backs." He shoved the small gun into his pocket.

"Snake!" I grunted.

"Forgetss it, Bubblesss. I'm not givingss it back." He said.

"What does it matter to you anyway? I didn't think anyone would really care." I said.

"What are youse talkingss about?" He hissed.

"No one wants me around. No one needs me, so I thought I'd make it easier for everyone." I sighed.

"By killingss yourself?" He asked.

"Seemed like the best way to get out of people's way. I mean, my sisters don't need me." I shrugged.

"But aren'tsss you indestructibless?" Snake asked.

"I took a dose of Antidote X ten minutes ago. I could just go jump off a building and have this over and done with." I said.

"How longsss until the Antifote X leavesss your sssystemsss?" He asked.

"Ten hours, maybe." I answered.

"Don'tss kill yourssssself. You havesss no reasonss to." Snake hissed.

"Sure seems like I do. My sisters would be better off, the Professor probably wouldn't even notice I was gone, and all the villans would rejoice." I said.

"Not allsss of themss." Snake added.

I looked over at him. "Why?"

"Whyssss what?" He asked.

"Why do you care at all?" I asked.

He moved closer to me, his face closer to mine. "Becaussse you worth caringss for." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bubbles POV**

I stared at him for what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds.

"Snake, I-" He didn't let me finish.

His lips were pressing against mine softly and it took me a minute to process the fact that Snake was kissing me, not that I really minded.

He pulled away and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You should come sssspend the night atss the shack."

"I won't kill myself, Snake." I whispered.

"Just in casssse." He hissed quietly.

"Okay." I sat up. "I'll be there later, in about half an hour."

He nodded and got up to leave.

I flew home and climbed into my room. Me and my sisters all had our own rooms now and I knew my sisters would be asleep right now. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed in dark blue yoga pants and an old t-shirt, I also slipped on a pair of socks and low cut Converse.

I grabbed a blur tote bag and stuffed an extra set of clothes, my cell phone, iPod, my toothbrush, and toothpaste. I quietly checked out my door into the hall to make sure no one was up and I closed and locked my bedroom door. After slinging my school at over my shoulder, I climbed out my window and headed straight for the dump.

Snake was at the entrance, waiting for me.

"Readysss?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him.

I admit I felt nervous walking up to the shack in the dump with Snake. Over the years, their place had changed, the place was a little bigger due to a few renovations.

"Snake, I really don't think I should be here." I stopped.

He stopped a few steps in front of where I did and turned towards me.

"It'll be fine." He reassured me.

I nodded and followed him, but still felt a little nervous.

Snake opened the door and walked inside, me close to his side. Surprisingly, the others didn't notice us come in, Billy and Arturo were busy playing cards, Ace had a set of headphones on, and Grubber was nowhere in sight.

"Heyssss, I'm back." Snake hissed as we entered.

"What?" Ace pulled one headphone away and looked over at us.

Catching sight of me, he threw off his headphones and stood up. "Ay! What's she doin' here?" He asked in his New York accent.

"Chill outsss Ace. She'ssss cool." Snake said.

"She's a Powerpuff, Snake." He argued.

"She'sss with me. She'ssss cool." Snake slid his arm around me.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Fine, but she's staying with you."

I followed Snake to what I guessed was his room. It was a small room with a bed, closet, and an old drumset. I noticed a helmet in the corner next to a box of tools.

"I'vesss been fixing up an oldsss motorcycle." He explained.

"Is it finished?" I asked, setting my bag down.

"Yeahsss, it'sssss out back. But I haven't drivensss it yetss." He shrugged. "The bathroomsss across the hallsss, you can get ready."

I nodded and picked up my bag. I brushed my hair which had become tangled while I was flying here and I brushed my teeth.

I made my way back to Snake's room. I didn't find Snake in there when I walked in and so I took out my cell and set an alarm to wake me up for school. Something landed next to me on the bed and I turned to see Snake near the door, I spotted a small black hoodie next to me. I looked up and gave him a confused look.

"It getssss cold in heresss at night." He explained.

I took the sweater in my hands.

"It wassss miness, but it doesn't fit me anymoresss. Yous can keepsss it." He sat on the bed next to me as I put it on.

It almost fit perfectly but it didn't hug my body.

"Ssssee? It fitssss fine." He muttered as he pulled on the shoulders to get the sweater over my shoulders better.

"Thanks." I looked at him.

I had just then noticed that he had changed too. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey sweatshirt.

Snake nodded and climbed to the side of the bed that was against the wall and he leaned on the pile of pillows.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" I asked, placing my phone under a pillow.

"You don't needssss to worry. I worked it out while you were in the bathroomss." He explained.

I sighed as I leaned against his chest and he pulled the covers over.

"I'll try not to wake ya up in the morning." I said.

"You're going to ssschool?" He asked.

"I was planning to. But I don't mind ditching." I looked up at him.

"No. You're goingsss to ssschool." He stated.

"Aww. You trying to get rid of me?" I mock-pouted.

"It'ssss not that. I jusssst think it'ssss important for you to go to ssschool." He hissed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm exactly needed at school." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell ya what, you goesss to school tomorrow and youss can come backss here to hang out." He looked down at me.

"Deal." I smiled.

He pulled pieces of my blond hair away from my face as he watched me. I looked up at him as he watched me.

"You saved my life today." I said.

"Glad I didssss." He replied.

"Well I'm glad that someone's around who cares about me." I said.

"There are lotsss of peopless who would care." He said.

"Yeah." I nodded, not really believing it myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bubbles POV**

My alarm was muffled under the pillow but loud enough for me to hear. I slowly gripped it and silenced it, not wanting to wake up Snake. I looked up at him, he was still fast asleep so I decided to quietly get ready and head to school.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom, trying so hard to keep as quiet as possible. I slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt that had 'Angel' written across the chest, and I slipped on my Converse. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it loose and I put on a little make up.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I was met by Snake, who was waiting outside.

"Heyss." He hissed.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" I whispered.

"Nah, I gotss up on my ownsss." He shrugged and went into the bathroom.

I went back to Snake's room and packed up my things and picked up my bags. I noticed I had left Snake's sweater on the bed so I slipped it on over my shirt.

Snake returned wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black shirt.

"Wantss a rides to ssschool?" He asked.

"You have a car?" I asked.

"Motorcyclesss, remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah. You sure?" I sat next to him on his bed.

"Yeahsss." He said.

**Snake POV**

I was getting my bike ready behind the shack and Bubbles was standing against the wall, watching.

"So you know how to drive this thing, right?" She asked.

I looked up at her and stood up slowly, walking over to her.

"Wouldsss I be offeringss you a ride if I didn'tsss?" I asked.

"I guess not." She shrugged, the hoodie I gave her falling off her shoulders.

I gripped the hoodie in my hands. "I didn'tsss realize how big thisss would be on youssss."

I pulled the hoodie up to get it over her shoulders, but I forgot how much stronger I was than Bubbles right now and I ended up pulling her closer to me.

"Sorry." She muttered.

I caught her face in my hand and pulled her closer until our lips met. The hand that was holding her face pressed against the wall behind her and the other was wrapping itself around her waist. Bubbles' arms wove around my neck and she kissed me back. I left her lips and trailed down her neck to where her shoulder and neck met, grateful that the jacket didn't cover that part up.

"Fangs." I heard her whisper but paid no mind to it.

"Fangs." She said again.

Again I heard, but didn't really listen.

"Snake." She hissed. "Fangs!"

I opened my eyes and saw the small stream of blood trailing down her neck. I slowly slid my fangs out of her skin and she brought her hand to her neck.

"I'm sssso sssorrys, Bubbless." I said.

"It's okay, Snake." She said as she pulled her hand away.

There were two small scars, slowly healing due to the small amount of Chemical X slowly streaming through her body.

"In a couple of hours it should be gone." She smiled.

"We sssshould go." I mounted the bike.

"Okay." She said and got on behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I maneuvered the motorcycle out of the dump and drove out into the streets of Townsville. I really wished Bubbles was wearing a helmet but she insisted that she didn't need one.

It was a short drive to Townsville High and I drove Bubbles to the front of the school and she got off.

"Thanks for bringing me to school, Snake." She said.

"No problemssss. I'll come to pick you upsss after." I said before leaving.


End file.
